Noah's Return
by Destiny-Dalma
Summary: This is a one-shot sequel to my other sone-shot, "Do You Hear the People Sing?" Noah is coming home! Please R


**Disclaimer: I do not own _Legally Blonde, _Nickleback's song (I totally can't think of the title at the moment and I am too lazy to look it up), or _Glee._ If I did, then Mark Salling would be mine.**

**A/N: This is the sequel to "Do You Hear the People Sing" and I thank all of you who corrected my deported/deployed confusion. I laughed pretty hard when I saw that I had accidentally made Noah foriegn rather than a soldier. XD**

**~Destiny**

* * *

Rachel was literally jumping up and down as she searched through her closet. She had been bouncing ever since she read Noah's last letter:

_Hey Sexy,_

_Just got some amazing news. I'm coming home! I can't wait to have you in my arms again. The day of our five year anniversary seems too far away. It's going to be just you and me again. I'll even let you drag me to the musical of your choice if we ever leave the apartment again. You know what I mean. I love you, Rachel. I'll see you soon (Finally)!_

_Noah_

Rachel had squealed and called everyone. Parents, Noah's sister, the Glee club, they all had rejoiced with the news and agreed that the first night should just be the engaged couple. Even Noah's mother allowed it, after making Rachel promise to visit the very next day.

So now Rachel was running around her room, trying to find the perfect look before Noah walked through the door. She had the CD player blaring as she sang along, "Omigod! Omigod you guys!

All this week I've had butterflies,

Every time he looks at me it's totally proposal eyes!

Omigod you guys!

So help me dress for my fairy tale,

Can't wear something I bought on sale." She danced around the room, banging her shin into the bed, "Ow! Holy-"

"Is THE Rachel Berry, Broadway star and fiancé to THE badass of McKinley High, about to cuss out the oh so comfortable bed while wearing nothing but my boxers and a tank top? Where is the popcorn?"

"NOAH!" She tackled him without really looking at him. She just knew that he was home and with her. His arms wrapping around her waist and the kiss on the top of her head caused to her sigh happily, "I missed you."

He laughed, "Is that why you dressed down for this occasion?"

"I was trying to find something to wear!" She pulled away from him to make sure he saw her tongue stick out in a five year old style insult. "Looking good is not easy, you know."

"Really? Cause I thought you and I had it down to a T just by waking up. You look beautiful." He shook his head and pulled her to him for a kiss.

She smiled against his lips, "Is that because I'm already showing over half of my skin?"

"Slightly," he smirked, "but that shit your playing is destroying the mood."

She scrunched her face, "Did you just call _Legally Blonde: the Musical _shit?"

Noah sighed and rolled his eyes, "Babe, can you hear the lyrics? It's the break up song. So, yes, this is shit. Definitely NOT welcome home music." He let her go and walked over to the boom box. Pushing the power button, he turned and smirked at Rachel, "So, what's on the agenda?"

"Karaoke bar, I think. It's either that or we go see _Legally Blonde_." She smirked back at him from the dresser, "Your choice."

"The bar it is!"

* * *

Rachel tugged at her halter top and whined, "Why did you force me into this? I NEVER wear skinny jeans. I didn't even know I owned a pair."

"It's a bar, babe. I wasn't about to let you wear your signature short skirts. Besides, you look great in skinny jeans. It's beyond sexy."

She blushed and led him into the bar. "WELCOME HOME!" The yells of the glee club, soldiers, and other friends and family echoed off the walls and barreled into Noah's ears.

He froze, tensed and alert, for a moment, before relaxing and muttering to Rachel, "I thought we had today to ourselves. That's what your letter said."

"We get tonight. They get the afternoon and evening. Chill. They missed you too, you know." She kissed his cheek.

"Yeah, I know." His lips twisted into a smirk as he plunged into the crowd, tugging his laughing girl behind him.

A couple of hours later, Noah, Finn, Will, Matt, and Mike were a little drunk and on stage. While some onlookers were scared of this karaoke development, most were incredibly amused. Rachel nudged Quinn, "Could this be the new Acafellas? If so, then I call groupie."

"Fine, but I'm right there with you!" Kurt winked at the girls as they started to giggle. Quinn shushed them as the music started.

Finn started the performance, "You never close your eyes any more

When I kiss your lips

And there's no tenderness like before." He winked at the blood sitting in between Kurt and Rachel, "In your fingertips

You're trying hard not to show it baby

But baby, baby I know it."

"What shit is this?" Noah shook his head, "Stop the music. I refuse to go _Top Gun_ on my first night back. Come on, seriously? Hey, Mick, you back there tonight?"

A dark haired guy popped up from the sound booth, "Yeah, what do you want?"

"Do you really have to ask?"

Rachel groaned, "Oh, why am I suddenly terrified?" She hid her face in her hands, "Please, don't let it be something totally embarrassing."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "You're the one marrying him. Get used to the embarrassing and embrace it. This is Puck we're talking about after all."

"Yeah, and it took him how many years to admit he loved me? I've known since he walked away from me on the bleachers Sophomore year. And the only reason why he said it was because he was being deployed. I still don't like embarrassing."

"How long have you been having second thoughts?"

"Everyday since he left."

Noah grinned slightly as a new melody started up, "Just One more moment, that's all that's needed.

Like wounded soldiers in need of Healing.

Time to be honest, this time I'm bleeding

Please don't dwell on it, cause I didn't mean it." He gripped the microphone tighter and closed his eyes as he lost himself in the music, "I cant believe I said I'd lay our love on the ground

But it doesn't matter cause I've made it up forgive me now

Everyday I spend away my souls inside out. Gotta be someway that I can make it up to you now, somehow."

"By now you'd know that I'd come for you." The other four men joined the soldier in a powerful harmony, "No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you."

Will smiled at Emma in the audience as he took up the next verse, "I was blindfolded, but now I'm seeing

My mind was closing, now I'm believing

I finally know what just what it means to let someone in

To see the side of me that no one does or ever will." He sat on the edge of the raised platform that made up the stage. Emma walked up to him and took his free hand, "So if your ever lost and find yourself all alone

I'd search forever just to bring you home,

Here and now this I vow."

"By now you'd know that I'd come for you

No one but you, yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to

And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you." Finn jumped off of the platform and made his way to Quinn, "You know I'd always come for you

You know I'd always come for you

Yes I'd come for you, no one but you,

Yes I'd come for you

But only if you told me to."

"And I'd fight for you

I'd lie, it's true

Give my life for you

You know I'd always come for you." Noah smiled at his fiancé, loving how her cheeks were redder than the roses he got her the night of her first real stage performance.

Will squeezed Emma's hand, "No matter what gets in my way

As long as there's still life in me."

"No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you." Finn kissed his girlfriend's cheek.

The five former gleeks sang with passion, "I'd crawl across this world for you

Do anything you want me to

No matter what, remember you know I'll always come for you."

"You know I'll always come for you." Noah sang out the last line and put down the microphone. He immediately went to Rachel and kissed her, "I saw your doubts when I read your letter, baby. You are the only one for me. I knew that a long time before I knew I was going to be deployed. The knowledge just kicked my ass into gear."

She giggled, "You want to know what I think?"

"Always."

"Your ass needs to get out of here," she smirked at him, "and go home."

He grinned, "And why is that?"

"It's getting late and I'm going home. I kind of thought you would like to come with me." She raised an eyebrow, "Am I mistaken? Because if I am, then I guess I could spend the night the same way I have every night for the past couple of years."

Noah's eyes glinted, "Oh no your not." He gave her a kiss and yelled, "See ya!" to everyone while scooping up his love and whisking her out of the bar. He smirked at Rachel's half hearted glare, "What? Did you really think I was going to leave you alone for a single night now that I'm home?"

"Is that a threat to stay with me forever?"

"Babe, it's a promise that you're stuck with me whether you like it or not."


End file.
